Die kranke Tante
by YuryJulian
Summary: Knüpft an Feuer über dem Wasser an. Lucas ist zurück in New Cape Quest.


Disc: Gehört alles den Filmemachern, ich verdiene nichts dabei und.... habe ich was vergessen?  
  
Die kranke Tante by Yury Julian  
  
"Hallooohooo. Bin wieder zurück und musste mein Gepäck alleine schleppen, weil mich keiner vom Flughafen abholen wollte." Der Rufer wartete einen Moment. "Scheint wohl doch nicht da zu sein." Lucas schleifte seine Tasche an einem Gurt über die Schwelle der Glasschiebetür. Anschließend ließ er sich erschöpft auf die weiße Sitzgarnitur fallen. Endlich zu Hause. Wie froh er über diesen Umstand war. Nun würden keine herunterfallenden Kronleuchter oder brennende Segeljachten ihm das Leben schwer machen. Die streitenden Eltern mal weg gelassen.  
  
Aus seiner Jackentasche holte er das kleine Medaillon für Captain Bridger heraus. Er war sich sicher, dass es ihm gefallen würde. So gut kannte er ihn nun schon um genau zu wissen, was ihn glücklich machte. Auf der anderen Seite, was schenkte man einem Mann wie ihm sonst?  
  
"Na sieh einer an. Da ist jemand aber viel zu früh für seinen Dienst. Dazu noch braun gebrannt wie ein saftiges Schnitzel." Über und über mit Sand an den Beinen betrat Bridger sein Haus. Wie üblich hatte er keine Schuhe an und trug eine beigefarbene kurze Hose und ein weißes T-Shirt mit einem verwaschenen hellblauen Kurzarmhemd darüber.  
  
"Sie glauben ja gar nicht wie froh ich bin wieder zu Hause zu sein.", stöhnte Lucas auf.  
  
"Ich dachte von da kommst du. Als du gegangen bist, sah es gar nicht so aus, als würdest du ganz schnell wieder zurück wollen." Nathan zog den Teenager von der Couch um ihn zu umarmen. "Es ist schön, dass du wieder zurück bist. Jetzt kannst du nämlich mit unserem Haustier morgens wieder Gassi gehen. Ich stehe nicht mehr so früh auf."  
  
"Mit unserem Haustier?", fragte Lucas neckisch nach.  
  
"Ja klar. Darwin ist ein absoluter Frühaufsteher. Der holt mich jeden Morgen pünktlich vor sieben aus dem Bett. Kaum zu glauben, obwohl er draußen im Meer lebt, schafft er es mich um meinen Schlaf zu bringen."  
  
"Sie sollten ihm dann vielleicht mehr Beachtung schenken und ihn nicht ständig ignorieren."  
  
"Du Witzbold. Erzähl schon, was ist denn noch so alles passiert, nachdem wir zuletzt gesprochen haben!"  
  
Das Computergenie verdrehte die Augen. "Das zu erzählen würde jetzt viel zu lange dauern." Er nahm das kleine ovale Medaillon vom Tisch. "Zuerst möchte ich ihnen mein Weihnachtsgeschenk überreichen. Da habe ich mich echt mit beschäftigen müssen. War gar nicht so einfach."  
  
Neugierig nahm Bridger das Schmuckstück.  
  
"Man kann es von beiden Seiten öffnen. Ist ein wenig dicker als normale, aber sie werden schon sehen warum.", erklärte Lucas.  
  
Der ältere Mann sah den blonden Jungen misstrauisch an. "Was hast du damit gemacht?"  
  
Dieser lies sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. "Öffnen sie es einfach."  
  
"Na gut, aber wehe mir explodiert das hier in den Händen." Vorsichtig klappte er die eine Seite des Medaillons auf. Eine kleine holographische Projektion erschien. Es war ein Bild seiner verstorbenen Frau Carol. "Man kann es von beiden Seiten öffnen?"  
  
"Ja. Dafür muss die andere aber immer zu sein, sonst versagt die Technik. Ich hatte leider keine Zeit mir mehr Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie ich das hinkriege."  
  
Captain Bridger schloß die Klappe mit der Projektion Carols und öffnete die andere, ein weiteres Hologramm erschien. Es war Robert, kurz nach seinem Abschluß von der Akademie. "Wo hast du die Bilder her?", fragte Bridger gerührt.  
  
"Wenn es recht ist, würde ich das ganz gerne weiterhin zu meinen dunklen Geheimnisse zählen."  
  
Wissend sah Nathan den blonden Teenager an. "Im Anbetracht dieses wundervollen Geschenkes will ich mal davon absehen." Seine Augen strahlten vor Glück. "Du hast mir damit eine wunderbare Freude gemacht. Danke." Erneut musste Lucas eine Umarmung über sich ergehen lassen. Sein Vater war auch immer so besitzergreifend, wie das Computergenie diese Art von ihm nannte.  
  
"Und ich dachte schon, ich müsste mir was neues einfallen lassen."  
  
"Ich lasse dich aber noch ein wenig schmoren, was deine Geschenke betrifft. Zumindest das eine."  
  
"Wieso denn das?" Lucas' Stimme nahm einen argwöhnischen Ton an.  
  
"Du hast mir nicht gesagt wann du wieder zurückkommst! Ich habe nur eines hier, ganz einfach."  
  
"Sie reden als wären es mehrere."  
  
"Hast du deinen eigenen Geburtstag vergessen?"  
  
Lucas lachte. "Das gibt allerdings Sinn."  
  
"Siehst du. Nun komm erst mal richtig rein und räum deine Tasche weg. Hast du Hunger?"  
  
"Etwas, aber nicht sonderlich."  
  
"Egal, ich koche zur Feier des Tages."  
  
"Endlich freut sich mal einer über mein Kommen. Solch eine Seltenheit in meinem Leben." Der Teenager packte eine der Schlaufen. Tragen wollte er sein Gepäck noch immer nicht und schleifte es über den Holzboden zu der Wendeltreppe, die ins Obergeschoss führte.  
  
"Dann sorge ich eben dafür, dass es keine Seltenheit mehr bleibt." Gut gelaunt verschwand Bridger in seiner Küche. Lucas' Geschenk war wirklich ein Treffer gewesen. Der Captain hatte ihm in einem privaten Moment mal erzählt gehabt, wie sehr er sich wünschte seine Frau und den gemeinsamen Sohn jederzeit bei sich haben zu können. Leider hatte ihm das Schicksal da einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, als dass er sie persönlich immer bei sich haben könnte. Die Idee mit dem Medaillon kam dem Teenager ganz spontan. Wie oft hatte er Bridger auf der alten Sea Quest beobachtet, wie er das Bild seiner Frau auf dem Hologram betrachtet hatte. Sprechen durfte sie leider nicht sehr lange. Das Boot wurde mit allem darauf befindlichen Gegenständen und Einrichtungen zerstört. Viele haben einige ihrer liebsten Habseligkeiten verloren. Zumindest jene, die nicht damit rechneten, die Sea Quest nie mehr betreten zu können.  
  
Lucas öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer, er sah hinein und schloss die Tür wieder. Sah sich nochmals genau auf dem Gang um bis er zu dem Schluss kam, dass es sich bei dem Raum wirklich um sein Zimmer handelte. Erneut öffnete er die Tür. Langsam trat er ein. "Captain.", rief er ohne sich weiter zu rühren.  
  
Kurze Zeit später stand Bridger im Türrahmen. "Sieht doch klasse aus."  
  
Der Teenager öffnete zwar den Mund brachte anfangs aber keinen Ton heraus. "Ja.", sagte er schließlich.  
  
"Siehst du Lucas, du verbringst fast deinen gesamten Landurlaub meistens bei mir. Da wäre es doch schade, wenn ich dich jedesmal in ein trostloses Gästezimmer einquartiere anstatt dir dein eigenes Reich zu geben. Deine Post beweist zumindest schon mal, dass hier nicht nur ein alter Mann namens Bridger wohnt."  
  
Lucas war gerührt. Der Captain hatte das ehemals schlicht gehaltene Gästezimmer, das Lucas seit einiger Zeit als sein zu Hause während des Urlaubes diente neu gestrichen und möbiliert. An der Wand stand ein mittelgroßes Aquarium. "Wer füttert die, wenn wir auf See sind?"  
  
"Das macht Kristin. Wird wohl etwas umständlich es ständig von einem Haus zum anderen zu transportieren, aber du hast mir mal erzählt, dass du es beruhigend findest ein Aquarium im Zimmer zu haben. Wie auch die Röhren auf der Sea Quest."  
  
Das Computergenie legte seine Tasche auf das breite Bett mit Metallgestell und kniete sich vor den Aquariumschrank. Das Lächeln war nicht mehr aus seinem Gesicht zu kriegen. Stimmt, er liebt das leise Blubbern eines Aquariums. Abends war es einfach herrlich im Bett zu liegen, dem Geräusch zu lauschen und vor sich hin zu träumen. "Da sind sogar Fische drin.", lachte er.  
  
"Ich habe im Zoogeschäft wahllos zugegriffen. Kristin hat deswegen schon geschimpft." Der Captain kniete sich neben ihn. "Sie meinte ich könne doch nicht alle möglichen Arten miteinander vermischen."  
  
"Recht hat sie.", sagte Lucas mit einem kurzen Blick in Bridgers Gesicht.  
  
"Das glaube ich auch, denn von denen hattest du anfangs drei." Er zeigte auf ein rautenförmiges schwarz gelb gestreiftes Tier.  
  
"Oh, die hatte mein Vater auch mal, als ich noch kleiner war. Die haben sich gegenseitig gefressen, bis nur noch einer da war. Egal, notfalls baue ich eine Trennwand ein. Das ist kein Problem." Er stand wieder auf und sah sich weiter in dem Zimmer um. "Musste Dr. Westphalen Weihnachten deswegen mit ihnen verbringen, damit sie nicht allein hier drinnen streichen mussten?" Die Wände waren in einem zarten blau gestrichen.  
  
"Nein, das habe ich ganz allein gemacht. Kristin hat mich nur kritisiert." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte der Captain noch hinzu: "Und die Gardinen sowie die Schränke ausgesucht."  
  
Völlig überwältigt stand Lucas da. Nervös fuhr er sich immer wieder durch die Haare "Alles nur für mich?", fragte er leise.  
  
"Natürlich. Ich möchte das du dich hier wohl fühlst und nicht denkst ich tue es nur aus Mitleid. Es ist nicht das erste mal, das ich dir sage, wie viel du mir mittlerweile bedeutest. Du bist weit mehr als ein Ersatzsohn für mich. Deine eigenen Eltern scheinen dich nur selten haben zu wollen. Unter diesen Umständen schätze ich mich glücklich, derjenige zu sein, der zugreift. So schnell gebe ich dich nicht wieder her. Weder als Mitglied meiner Crew noch als Mitbewohner."  
  
"Das kann ich nicht annehmen.", meinte Lucas fassungslos.  
  
"Doch, du kannst. Ich habe seit wir uns kennen jedesmal ein kleines bisschen mehr über dich und deine Vergangenheit erfahren. Es ist nur recht, wenn du einmal im Leben wirklich das Gefühl hast, dich fallen lassen zu können und zu wissen, dass du auf andere zählen kannst."  
  
"So schlimm ist es bei mir nun auch wieder nicht gewesen."  
  
"Nein, das mag sein, aber es war auch nicht perfekt. Du hattest keine normale Kindheit und die kurze Zeit, die du noch vor dem wahren Leben hast, möchte ich dir so angenehm wie möglich machen. Das ist das eine meiner Geschenke an dich."  
  
"Das eine?", fragte Lucas völlig überwältigt. "Captain, das ist mehr als genug!"  
  
"Nicht für jemanden wie dich."  
  
Der Teenager ließ sich auf das Bett sinken, die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt. "Ich fasse es einfach nicht. Das Aquarium wäre schon mehr als genug gewesen."  
  
Nathan ging vor ihm in die Hocke und legte seine Hände auf die Schultern des Computergenies. "Ach, weißt du, Lucas, wir können uns später noch unterhalten, wenn du dich erholt hast. Bis dahin werde ich das Essen machen. Leb dich ruhig ein in dein neues Heim ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Lust weiter mit dir zu diskutieren, ob du es nun verdienst oder nicht. Ich weiß das du es tust und das reicht." Anschließend verließ er das Zimmer.  
  
Der Captain musste durchgeknallt sein. Wie konnte er ihm nur so ein teures Geschenk machen. Es stimmte, Lucas hatte sich gewünscht für längere Zeit im Haus des Captains wohnen zu dürfen, aber doch nicht gleich so. Er war völlig überwältigt. Noch nie hatte sich jemand eine solch große Mühe gemacht ihm eine Freude zu bereiten. Die Geschenke seiner Eltern waren zwar ehrlich, aber nie wirklich richtig spontan aus dem Impuls heraus ihm eine Freude machen zu wollen, sondern eher Zwang etwas schenken zu müssen und etwas zufriedenstellendes zu finden. Das Genie ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Er hatte sogar seinen eigenen Vidlink-Anschluss. Der Schreibtisch mit dem Monitor zeigte zum Fenster. Draußen konnte Lucas Darwin sehen, wie er umhersprang. Wahrscheinlich wartete der Delphin bereits auf ihn. Als er seinen Blick weg von der Aussicht und auf den Tisch zurück lenkte, entdeckte er eine Weihnachtskarte. Er erhob sich von dem Bett und besah sich die Karte genauer.  
  
"Ben." Auf der Druckabgewandten Seite erkannte er die Handschrift seines alten Freundes. Bridger musste während des Urlaubes auf dem Boot gewesen sein.  
  
Er legte die Karte wieder hin und wandte sich seinem Gepäck zu. Beim Auspacken seiner Sachen fiel ihm der Zettel mit Tony's Nummer in die Hände. Rechnete er mit einem Anruf? Lucas wusste es nicht, aber er ließ sich dennoch an seinem neuen Schreibtisch nieder und wählte die Nummer. Der Anschluss funktionierte. Nach kurzem Klingeln erschien das Gesicht von Tony's Vater Nick auf dem Bildschirm des Vidlink. "Ja? Oh, du bist doch die Bohnenstange, richtig?"  
  
Lucas stockte bevor er aber etwas sagen konnte, wurde Nick Picolo aus dem Bild gezerrt. "Ist das Luke? Verschwinde!" Es war Tony.  
  
"Hallo.", meinte Lucas nachdem die Rangelei auf dem Bildschirm ihr Ende gefunden hatte.  
  
"Hi, ist alles okay bei dir? Hat sich dann noch einer deiner Eltern blicken lassen?", plapperte der aufgekratzte Picolo munter drauf los.  
  
"Du ahnst gar nicht wie. Sogar beide. Aber das erzähle ich dir wohl lieber, wenn wir etwas Zeit haben."  
  
"Kein Problem. Kennst mich ja. Wenn es drauf ankommt ist der gute Tony immer da."  
  
"Wenn es drauf ankommt, will der gute Tony seine Ruhe haben.", widersprach Lucas.  
  
"Na gut."  
  
"Siehst du. Ich kenne dich bereits ganz schön gut. Ähm, Tony, ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob wir heute Abend was unternehmen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich diese Nacht sehr viel schlafen werden." Außerdem musste er ein wenig aus diesem Haus raus, sonst drehte er noch durch. Diese ganze Sache hier ließ seinen Bauch kribbeln als wäre eine ganze Ameisenkolonie da drinnen untergebracht.  
  
"Klar können wir machen, ich verstehe nur nicht, warum du nicht schlafen können solltest."  
  
"Weil ich gerade aus Australien komme und da herrscht zu dem Zeitpunkte gerade hellichter Tag. Weißt du wie schön ein Jetlag sein kann?", sagte Lucas mit neckisch zusammengekniffenen Augen.  
  
"Wow, hast du auch ein Känguruh gesehen?"  
  
"Nein, dieses Mal nicht. Aber ich hab eins gegessen."  
  
"Na gut, lassen wir das. Hast du für heute Abend bereits einen bestimmten Laden ins Auge gefasst? Ein Kumpel meines Bruders hat mir einen Schuppen empfohlen der soll erste Sahne sein."  
  
"Solange die uns nicht so schnell rauswerfen und Hausverbot erteilen, ist mir das egal."  
  
"Genau deshalb müssen wir dahin. Ich habe bereits bei einigen dank Brody Hausverbot. Uns bleibt also nichts anderes übrig. "  
  
Grinsend sah Lucas auf den Bildschirm. "Was hat Brody damit zu tun."  
  
"Das ist auch so `ne Geschichte, wie das mit deinen Eltern nehme ich an."  
  
"Ich denke nicht, das sich das vergleichen lässt."  
  
Durch die geöffnete Zimmertür konnte Lucas Bridger rufen hören. Anscheinend war das Essen bereits fertig. "Oh, ich muss Schluss machen.", sagte er mit einem kurzen Blick zur Tür hin. "Wann und wo treffen wir uns?"  
  
"Gegen Acht am Sea Quest Pier, da sollten wir uns nicht verfehlen können. Du sorgst für die Beförderung." Schnell beendete Tony die Verbindung. Er hatte schon gewusst, dass Lucas in Sachen fahrbarem Untersatz widersprechen wollte. Naja, so schwer war es nicht einen Wagen für den Abend zu besorgen.  
  
*******  
  
"Du bist dir ganz sicher über die Qualität des Ladens?" Lucas hatte seine Arme auf das Lenkrad gelegt und sah misstrauisch zu dem Club, vor dem sich einige recht illustre Gestalten tummelten.  
  
"Absolut. Das soll der Knaller sein."  
  
Kritisch blickte das Computergenie zur Seite. "Der Freund deines Bruders gehört nicht zufälligerweise zu einer besonderen Gruppe?"  
  
"Was hast du nur? Der Typ ist völlig in Ordnung. Sollte es möglich sein, werde ich euch beide mal bekannt machen. Los komm jetzt." Tony sprang aus dem Wagen.  
  
Seufzend und böses ahnend zog Lucas den Zündschlüssel aus dem Schloss. Die Türsteher musterten die beiden kritisch ließen sie jedoch ein. Drinnen dröhnten ihnen die Töne von alten Songs der Village People entgegen. Picolo war irgendwo Richtung Bar verschwunden. Der Teenager sah sich vorsichtig um. Er konnte nur wenige Frauen ausmachen, doch viele Männer, die hauptsächlich in Leder mit Nieten oder in schrillen Farben gekleidet waren. Ihm fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen, als ihm einer bereits zuzwinkerte und genüsslich mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr. So schnell wie aus dieser Lokalität war Lucas noch nirgends verschwunden. Kurz bevor er zur rettenden Tür hinaus war, fragte ihn noch einer, ob er nicht einen Drink haben möchte, er sei ja so süß, das man ihn einfach einladen müsste.  
  
Wieder in der Sicherheit des Autos versuchte er sich die Zeit mit dem Bordcomputer des Wagens zu vertreiben. Tony würde bestimmt ebenfalls bald zurück sein. Lucas glaubte zwar nicht, dass ihn die Anmache einer der Männer da drinnen misstrauisch machten, aber sobald er keine Frau zum Aufreißen fand, würde sich das Problem schon lösen. Die Tür ging gerade in diesem Moment auf. Picolo setzte sich hektisch hinein. "Fahr los und bring uns soweit wie möglich weg von hier."  
  
Das ließ Lucas sich nicht zweimal sagen. "Bist du jetzt immer noch der Meinung, das der Laden klasse ist?"  
  
"Nein. Der wird ganz aus der Liste gestrichen."  
  
Ein Surren zerriß die Stille im Wagen. Das interne Vidlinksystem im Auto meldete sich. "Ja." Tony ging heran. Da das Telekommunikationssystem des Vidlink recht ausgereift war, konnte man seine feste Nummer auf jeden Anschluß umleiten. So war es möglich, dass Lucas und Tony in einem Leihwagen unter ihren gewohnten Anschlüssen erreichbar waren.  
  
"Tony, bitte du musst sofort zu uns kommen. Mum geht es nicht besonders gut und ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll." Die hysterische Stimme gehörte einem jungen Mädchen, das Lucas nicht sehen konnte, weil er sich auf den Verkehr konzentrieren musste. Ein Taxifahrer war ihm soeben beinahe in die Motorhaube geknallt.  
  
"Ganz ruhig, Süße. Erzähl deinem guten Cousin Tony was mit Tante Rose ist. Ihr ging es doch heute Mittag noch gut. Nick ist bei euch gewesen."  
  
"Dein Dad!", verbesserte Lucas, der genau wusste, wer Nick war.  
  
"Ja, mein Dad. Quatsch nicht dazwischen, Wolenczak, sondern fahr, das ist ein Privatgespräch." Tony sah wieder auf den kleinen Bildschirm am Armaturenbrett zwischen ihm und Lucas.  
  
"Es ist wieder schlimmer geworden. Sie hat erst angefangen wie verrückt zu kotzen und anschließend ist sie auf der Toilette zusammengebrochen. Sie hat hohes Fieber und die Medikamente wirken nicht."  
  
"Wieso rufst du keinen Notarzt?", fragte Lucas mit einem kurzen Blick auf Angie. Sie standen an einer roten Ampel, da konnte er einen Blick vom Straßengeschehen weg riskieren.  
  
"Wir sind nicht so reich, dass wir uns eine Krankenversicherung leisten können, Luke. Darum wird kein Arzt gerufen, den kann keiner bezahlen."  
  
"Statt dessen wartet ihr bis jemand drauf geht, oder? Das ist doch richtig?", warf Lucas seinem Freund vor.  
  
"Angie, kleines, ich werde gleich bei dir sein, ja? Bleib ganz ruhig." Tony beendete die Verbindung. "So hättest du das nicht sagen brauchen, nicht vor Angie."  
  
"Ich habe nur gesagt, wie es ist." Lucas fuhr in eine Parkbucht. "Tony, ich verstehe ja, dass du und deine Familie in vielen Dingen nicht dem gleichen was ich gewohnt bin, aber die Gesundheit eines Menschen ist doch weitaus wichtiger. Auch wenn ihr nicht versichert seid, muss man doch mit solch einem Vorfall rechnen und etwas haben, damit ein Arzt gerufen werden kann."  
  
"So einfach ist es nicht. Kannst du mich jetzt bitte zu meiner Tante Rose fahren?"  
  
"Und was dann? Willst du deiner Cousine Trost spenden, versuchen selbst ihre Mutter wieder gesund zu bekommen?"  
  
"Meinst du Smith würde sie sich mal ansehen?", fragte Tony besorgt.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal wo sie wohnt oder ob sie überhaupt da ist."  
  
"Lucas, los komm schon. Du bist das Genie! Für dich sollte es doch kein Problem sein herauszufinden, wo sie wohnt. Wir können doch einen kurzen Umweg über die Sea Quest machen. Du setzt dich an den Computer, suchst Smiths Adresse raus und dann fahren wir wie der Blitz mit ihr zu meiner Tante. Na was ist? Der Plan ist perfekt."  
  
Schwer ausatmend startete Lucas den Wagen. "Mit einem Einbruch in die Sea Quest wollte ich das neue Jahr eigentlich nicht beginnen." Er fuhr los, hielt an und riß den Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen auf die Gegenspur herum.  
  
"Hey, willst du uns umbringen."  
  
"Ich bin ganz schön blöd gewesen. Warum verschwenden wir nur unnötig Zeit mit der Suche nach Smiths Adresse, wo wir noch nicht einmal wissen ob sie da sein wird und es eine Alternative zu ihr gibt." Er trat auf das Gaspedal.  
  
"Verrätst du mir, was du vorhast, Wolenczak?"  
  
"Das wirst du sehen."  
  
Nach einer Viertel Stunde Fahrt hielten sie in einem Wohnsiedlungsgebiet. "Ziemlich dunkel alles. Keine Lichter mehr an. Das wars dann wohl."  
  
"Tony, es ist zwei Uhr morgens. Natürlich ist da alles dunkel. Normale Menschen schlafen zu der Zeit."  
  
"Wir sind aber nicht normal. Und zwar beide!"  
  
"Ja, ja, schon gut. Warte hier." Lucas löste den Gurt und stieg aus. Er ging auf eines der Häuser zu. Die Beleuchtung der Straßenlaterne reichte nicht aus, also konnte Tony auch nicht sehen, wo sein Freund gerade war. Nach einer ganzen Weile ging in einem der Häuser im Obergeschoss ein Licht an. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür. Lucas umarmte die Person, die Picolo aufgrund des Lichtes aus dem Inneren nicht erkennen konnte. Anscheinend war es jedoch eine Frau. Ihm kamen sofort tausend Ideen in den Sinn, wer das sein könnte. Wenn sein Freund diese Frau gleich umarmte konnte es nur etwas festeres sein. Da hatte er wohl ein kleines Geheimnis seines Freundes entdeckt. Die beiden redeten eine Weile, dann ging die Tür zu und Lucas kam zum Wagen zurück.  
  
"Du hast mir nie was von deiner Freundin erzählt.", meinte Tony anzüglich mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
"Das ist nicht meine Freundin, sondern eine Ärztin, die deiner Tante helfen kann auch wenn ihr keine Versicherung habt und sie bezahlen könnt."  
  
"Wieso tut sie das? Ich meine sie kennt meine Familie nicht, sondern kommt einfach mit, weil du sie darum gebeten hast?"  
  
Der Teenager nickte. "Genau. Sie ist ganz in Ordnung. Mach dir mal keine Gedanken. Im Gegensatz zu Smith hilft sie sollte es nötig sein auch ohne viele Fragen zu stellen." Er saß nachdenklich auf dem Fahrersitz. "Bedingungslos.", fügte er kurze Zeit später hinzu. Dann öffnete sich erneut die Tür des Hauses und die Silhouette der Frau mit einer großen Tasche verschwand in der Dunkelheit, sobald sie das Licht im Inneren des Hauses löschte.  
  
Hastig stieg sie auf den Rücksitz des Wagens. "Wir können los.", sagte sie. "Hallo, ich bin Dr. Westphalen." Sie hielt Tony die Hand hin. Zögernd ergriff er sie. "Tony Picolo." Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Die Frau doch etwas älter als vermutet. Er hielt sie zuvor noch für eine von Lucas' tausend Bekanntschaften mit der intellektuellen Ellite. Dabei schien es sich hier um eine normale Ärztin zu handeln.  
  
"Sind sie angeschnallt Doctor?", fragte Lucas mit einem kurzen Blick in den Rückspiegel.  
  
"Jetzt ja.", lächelte sie.  
  
"Dann fahr schon los, Luke. Angie hatte gerade nochmal angerufen und gefragt wo wir bleiben. Anscheinend geht es Rose immer schlechter." Seine Cousine hatte sich nochmals gemeldet, als Lucas an der Haustür von Dr. Westphalen gewesen war.  
  
Kristin legte Tony ihre Hand auf die Schulter. Mit sanfter Stimme versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. "Keine Sorge, wir bekommen das schon hin. Weiß Nathan eigentlich wo du dich rumtreibst um diese Zeit?", fragte sie anschließend Lucas.  
  
"Ja, oder zumindest halbwegs. Sobald wir da sind und der Patient behandelt wurde, werde ich ihn anrufen und bescheid sagen, dass es später wird, als wir ausgemacht hatten."  
  
"Sie kennen unseren Captain?", fragte Tony neugierig.  
  
"Natürlich. Hat der junge Mann hier nichts über mich erzählt?" Neckisch zwickte sie Lucas in die Schulter.  
  
"Es bestand kein Grund dafür. Außerdem muss nicht jeder immer gleich wissen, dass ich zuviel über manche Leute weiß."  
  
"Als wenn es ein Geheimnis wäre, wie gut du über manche Personen informiert bist." Sie wandte sich wieder an Tony. "Ich war die leitende Ärztin an Bord der im letzten Jahr gesunkenen Sea Quest."  
  
Tony nickte enttäuscht. "Achso."  
  
"Was haben sie denn erwartet?", fragte Dr. Westphalen.  
  
"Wissen sie, Doctor, Tony hat eine recht entwickelte Ader für sehr unmoralische Beziehungen und wartete daher auf eine derartige Geschichte. Stellen sie sich einfach vor, sie haben einen etwas harmlosen Krieg vor sich sitzen, dann sollte das vergleichbar sein."  
  
"Mach keine Witze über mich indem du mich mit Personen vergleichst die ich nicht kenne."  
  
"Zum Glück kennst du ihn nicht.", lachte Lucas. "Das wäre eine Katastrophe!"  
  
*******  
  
"Na endlich, da bist du ja." Ein hysterisches Mädchen öffnete ihnen die Tür. "Mum reagiert nicht mehr auf mich. Ich weiß nicht was sie hat."  
  
"Bring mich schnell zu ihr.", bat Kristin eindringlich. Tony lief eilig hinter seiner Cousine und Dr. Westphalen hinterher. Lucas sah sich ein wenig in der Wohnung um. Es war nicht nötig, dass er ihnen nachlief. Im Auto hatte er Kristin versprechen müssen, sofort Bridger anzurufen und ihm zu sagen was passiert war, jedoch nicht, bevor sie sich über den Zustand von Tony's Tante erkundigt hatten.  
  
Im Wohnzimmer lief der Fernseher. Er setzte sich auf das Sofa und wartete. Das Regal neben diesem war vollgestopft mit Bildern. Einige davon waren ziemlich interessant, denn sie zeigten Tony und das nicht nur gerade nach einer Verhaftung sondern auch als Kind. Doch er blieb nicht lange allein, sein Freund und dessen Cousine kamen wenig später zu ihm.  
  
"Wie sieht es aus?", fragte Lucas die beiden.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. War die auf der Sea Quest auch so ein Feldwebel? Hat uns einfach rausgeschmissen, wir sollen draußen warten, da sie ihre Ruhe braucht. Dabei ist das meine Tante die da drinnen liegt." Tony ließ sich neben Lucas auf das Sofa nieder. Angie wich nicht von seiner Seite. Die beiden trösteten sich gegenseitig. Das Mädchen schien erleichtert, dass es nun nicht mehr allein mit seiner Mutter war.  
  
"Dr. Westphalen ist kein Feldwebel. Sie ist sehr um ihre Patienten besorgt und versucht ihr Bestes um es ihnen schnell wieder gut gehen zu lassen. Anscheinend braucht sie absolute Ruhe da drinnen und ihr beiden müsst schon zugeben, seid nicht besonders ruhig, mit eurer Panik. Vertraut ihr einfach.", versuchte Lucas die zwei aufzuheitern.  
  
"Wenn du das sagst, wird es wohl so sein.", sagte Tony matt.  
  
"Ich geh schnell Bridger anrufen sonst bin ich der nächste der hier eine vor den Kopf bekommt.", grinste der Teenager.  
  
Als er wieder zurück war saßen die beiden noch immer auf dem Sofa und starrten teilnahmslos auf den Bildschirm. "Ist sie immer noch bei deiner Tante?", fragte er mit einem Blick in Richtung Schlafzimmer.  
  
"Ja.", seufzte Tony. "Bridger erreicht? Hat ziemlich lange gedauert."  
  
"Er wollte wissen was genau vorgefallen ist. Aber er meinte ebenfalls, dass deine Tante mit Dr. Westphalen ganz gute Chancen hat. Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen. Das wird schon wieder." Genau in diesem Moment hörten sie wie jemand aus dem Schlafzimmer kam und die Tür schloss.  
  
Kristin ließ sich auf der vorderen Kante des Sofas nieder. "Ihr hättet schon viel früher jemanden holen sollen."  
  
Angies Augen weiteten sich angstvoll. Sie füllten sich blitzschnell mit Tränen an. "Wie meinen sie das.", jammerte sie.  
  
"Keine Sorge." Kristin beugte sich vor und strich ihr über die angewinkelten Beine. "Sie wird wieder gesund. Leider kann ich nicht sagen, ob sie Nachwirkungen behalten wird. Das Fieber habe ich etwas senken können und auch sonst geht es ihr schon wieder besser. Ich habe ihr ein Schlafmittel gegeben. Bis morgen früh sollte das reichen."  
  
"Gehen sie jetzt?", fragte Tony.  
  
"Nein. Ich möchte noch abwarten wie sich der Zustand ihrer Tante verändert in der nächsten Stunde. Sollte dieser wieder schlechter werden, werde ich sie sofort in ein Krankenhaus bringen lassen."  
  
"Wir sind nicht versichert. Das geht nicht.", protestierte Angie.  
  
"Doch das geht. Lasst diese Sache ruhig meine Sorge sein.", sagte Dr. Westphalen.  
  
"Notfalls würde auch Bridger helfen."  
  
Alle sahen Lucas an. Was hatte er gesagt? "Wieso?", fragte Tony ungläubig.  
  
"Weil er ein guter Mensch ist. Darum.", gab Lucas seinem Freund die Antwort.  
  
"Du hast ihn angerufen während ich hinten war? Ich wollte ebenfalls mit ihm sprechen."  
  
"Dann gehen wir eben nochmals runter zum Auto. Der schläft sowieso noch nicht.", schlug Lucas vor.  
  
"Das machen wir auch. Keine Sorgen, wir sind gleich wieder da.", sagte Dr. Westphalen zu Angie, der die tröstenden Worte der Ärztin sehr zu helfen schienen. Kristin hatte schnell ihre Jacke übergeworfen. Zusammen mit Lucas ging sie hinunter zum Wagen.  
  
"Was für eine Krankheit hat sie?", fragte Lucas als sie auf den Aufzug warteten.  
  
"Eine sehr schwere Virusinfektion, die schon längst mit Antibiotika hätte behandelt werden müssen."  
  
"Aber was sie gesagt haben stimmte, nicht wahr? Das sie wieder gesund werden würde, meine ich."  
  
"Mit viel Glück, ja. Wir müssen einfach die Nacht abwarten. Noch weiß ich nicht, wie gut sie die Medikamente vertragen hat."  
  
"Also haben sie Tony nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt.", schlussfolgerte Lucas.  
  
"Doch, denn spätestens im Krankenhaus wird sie so gut versorgt, dass es ihr in den nächsten Tagen besser gehen sollte. Erzählst du mir nachher von deinem Landurlaub mit deinen Eltern?"  
  
"Dafür brauche ich aber länger als eine Stunde."  
  
"Dann bleiben wir eben länger hier. Du hast mich aus dem Bett geholt, erwarte bloß nicht, das ich jetzt so schnell wieder müde werde. Ich bin doch so neugierig. Dir scheint einiges passiert zu sein. Kommst mit einem kaputten Arm zurück."  
  
*******  
  
Der Fernseher war ausgeschaltet und nur dämmriges Licht erhellte den Raum. Lucas war putzmunter und hatte aufgrund einer kompletten Flasche Cola das Bedürfnis Energie freisetzen zu müssen. Leider schlief Kristin fast jeden Moment mit dem Kopf auf der Lehne des Sofas ein. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft den Redefluß des Computergenies zu überhören. Tony befand sich bei Angie, die zwar müde, aber nicht einschlafen wollte aus Angst um ihre Mutter. Der blonde Teenager stubste die Ärztin an. "Wollen sie noch etwas von den Chips?" Müde schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Dann esse ich sie." Nun richtete sich Kristin doch auf. Das Rascheln der Chipstüte und knirschende Geräusch, als Lucas die Chips aß, ließen sie nicht in den Schlaf sinken.  
  
"Sie ist endlich eingeschlafen." Leise kam Tony wieder ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Chips?" Lucas hielt seinem Freund die Tüte hin, aber der hatte aus Sorge schon die ganze Zeit seit sie hier saßen keinen Krümel angerührt. Im Grunde war es sowieso nur Lucas der eine Packung Salzstangen bereits leer gefuttert und nun auch noch die Chips aufgegessen hatte.  
  
"Sag mal, wird dir nicht bald schlecht?", fragte Tony mit in Falten gerunzelter Stirn.  
  
"Nö, und wenn habe ich ja meine Lieblingsärztin, die sich um mich kümmert. Aber nicht Smith sagen!"  
  
"Deine Lieblingsärztin geht jetzt nach den richtigen Patienten sehen und dann wird es Zeit, dass du ebenfalls nach Hause in dein Bett kommst. Du tickst mir gerade eindeutig zu viel aus." Müde schlurfte sie zwischen Couchtisch und Sofa hindurch.  
  
"Hey, ich muss hier einige Leute aufheitern, da ist es unermeßlich, dass ich austicke."  
  
Dr. Westphalen winkte diesen Einwand nur ab und verschwand im dunklen Flur Richtung Schlafzimmer von Tony's Tante.  
  
"Sag mal, meinst du deine Tante hat noch was anderes zum essen da oder muss ich mir an einer Tankstelle was holen?"  
  
"Irgendwie beschleicht mich gerade der Verdacht du würdest sogar noch in ein Fast Food Restaurant gehen, nur um dir was rein zu pfeifen. So kenne ich dich gar nicht."  
  
"Dann wird es echt mal Zeit. Aber das ist keine schlechte Idee die du da hast. Was ist, willst du auch was?"  
  
"Du hast doch jetzt nicht etwa ernsthaft vor einen Burgerladen anzusteuern."  
  
"Doch das habe ich. Meine letzte Mahlzeit liegt schon geraume Zeit zurück." Er hob die leeren Knabbertüten hoch auf die Tony argwöhnisch geschielt hatte. "Das hier zählt nicht als richtiges Essen."  
  
In dem Moment kam Westphalen zurück. Tony sprang angespannt auf. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ja, ich bin recht zuversichtlich. Morgen früh komme ich wieder vorbei und sehe nach ihrer Tante. Für den Notfall schreibe ich ihnen eine Nummer auf. Sagen sie ihnen sie rufen in meinem Namen an, dann wird man sich sofort um ihre Tante kümmern." Sie nahm ein weißes Notizblatt aus der Kommode bei der sie stand und schrieb etwas darauf. "Ich lasse ihnen außerdem einige Medikamente da. Sollte es ihr in der Nacht übel werden oder das Fieber wieder steigen, dann können sie ihr eine davon geben." Sie legte eine kleine weiße Schachtel mit blauer Umrandung auf die Kommode dazu eine zweite kleinere orange farbene. "Und das hier sind Schlaftabletten. Falls sie nicht schlafen kann, aber sie hat zuvor schon eine davon genommen. Normalerweise sollte sie nicht mehr aufwachen."  
  
Tony schien sichtlich erleichtert. Er stand auf, ging auf sie zu und ergriff ihre Hände. "Danke, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das gut machen kann."  
  
"Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Ich komme morgen früh vorbei um nach ihr zu sehen. Bis dahin sollten sie ebenfalls versuchen etwas zu schlafen." Kristin packte ihre Instrumente in die Tasche. Lucas war noch immer damit beschäftigt die letzten Krümel zu verputzen. Aus einem unerklärlichen Grund hatte er eine zweite Flasche Cola auf dem Tisch stehen, die schon zur Hälfte geleert war. "Dir sollte ich ebenfalls eine ordentliche Dosis Schlafmittel verabreichen. Nathan wird sichtlich erfreut sein, wenn du nachher aufgekratzt wie du von dem ganzen Koffeinzeug sein wirst durch das Haus stürmst."  
  
"Ich könnte sowieso nicht schlafen. Jetlag ist etwas ganz übles."  
  
"Natürlich." Sie packte ihn am Oberarm. "Los komm jetzt, du musst mich nach Hause bringen. Bis morgen früh, schlafen sie gut.", verabschiedete Dr. Westphalen sich von Tony.  
  
"Guten Nacht. Kommen sie gut nach Hause.", sagte er noch, als er sie zur Tür begleitete.  
  
"Keine Sorge. Notfalls wird der junge Mann hier auf den Beifahrersitz wandern.", lächelte sie und schob Lucas zum Aufzug.  
  
******  
  
"Wieso wollten sie jetzt nicht zu sich nach Hause sondern mit hierher?"  
  
Dr. Westphalen drückte Lucas leicht an sich. "Ich muss doch sichergehen, dass du auch wirklich heil ankommst. Außerdem habe ich keine Ahnung, wo ich morgen früh hin muss. Ich kenne mich nachts nicht besonders gut aus."  
  
"Also bin ich jetzt ihr Privatchauffeur."  
  
"Genau!"  
  
"Na sowas, wer kommt denn da alles?" Nathan Bridger sah von seinem Buch auf als die zwei über die Terrasse kamen. Er hatte einen weißen Bademantel an und seine Brille mit den Halbmondgläsern auf der Nase, die er immer als Hilfe zum lesen nutzte.  
  
"Freundliche Gäste nach Mitternacht.", sagte eine fröhliche Kristin. Nathan stand auf und umarmte sie bevor er sie mit einem Kuss begrüsste. Lucas wandte sich ab und legte die Schlüssel des Mietwagens, den er auf einen Parkplatz beim Hafen abgestellt hatte auf den Tisch. Zwar fuhr um diese Zeit keine Fähre mehr zur Insel Bridgers, aber es gab da ja noch das kleine Motorboot des Captains. Darwin war den ganzen Weg bis zur Insel neben ihnen hergeschwommen und wollte unbedingt dieses weiße Ding an Lucas' Arm beschädigen, weil er hoffte dann wieder mit seinem Freund schwimmen zu können. Irgendwie hatte der Delphin am Nachmittag nicht richtig zugehört, als Lucas meinte, er bekomme sofort einen neuen Gips, wenn der derzeitige kaputt ging. Doch die Hoffnung des Meeressäugers schien besonders groß zu sein.  
  
"Haben sie etwa auf mich gewartet?", fragte Lucas nun, als er auf die Uhr sah. Es war bereits kurz vor fünf. Bald würde die Sonne aufgehen.  
  
"Ertappt!", lachte Bridger.  
  
"Ich hätte deinem Freund eher sagen sollen, dass ich gegen Mittag nochmals nach seiner Tante sehe. Sobald ich im Bett liege und schlafe, wache ich nicht mehr so schnell auf."  
  
"Vor allem mit einer solchen Gesellschaft wie mir.", fügte Bridger noch hinzu.  
  
"Ach Lucas, du hast mir noch gar nicht erzählt, wie dir dein Geschenk gefallen hat.", fragte nun Kristin, die sich wieder aus der Umarmung mit dem Captain gelöst hatte.  
  
"Er will es nicht haben.", sagte Bridger anklagend aber mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
  
"Wieso nicht? Ich finde es richtig schön.", meinte Westphalen.  
  
"Das ist es auch, aber ich kann es nicht annehmen. Es ist viel zu gut als das ich es verdient hätte." Der Teenager ließ sich auf die Couch nieder, wo zuvor Bridger gesessen hatte.  
  
"Ach so ein Unsinn, Lucas. Du hast es mehr als genug verdient!"  
  
"Du brauchst dir keine Mühe zu geben, Kristin. Ich habe den ganzen Tag bereits versucht ihm das klar zu machen. Aber er wird es behalten, ob er will oder nicht." Der Captain setzte sich wieder auf die Couch.  
  
Lucas Blick fiel auf das Buch, das Bridger gelesen hatte, bis er mit Dr. Westphalen gekommen war. "Das ist mein Buch!", beschwerte er sich.  
  
"Stimmt, aber da du hier überall deine Sachen liegen lässt, brauchst du nicht meckern, wenn jemand anders sie benutzt. Aber es ist gut. Gefällt mir.", sagte der Captain und zog dem Teenager das Buch aus den Händen.  
  
Kristin stand mit in den Hüften gestemmten Händen vor den beiden. "Wollt ihr zwei nicht ins Bett gehen? Ich bin ziemlich müde."  
  
"Du hast recht, es wird wirklich langsam Zeit." Um das Gesagte noch zu unterstreichen gähnte Bridger herzhaft.  
  
"Ich nicht."  
  
"Bei dir wundert mich das nicht. Wer Koffein literweise in sich rein schluckt, braucht sich da gar nicht zu beschweren. Das ist dann kein Jetlag sondern einfach nur aufgeputscht. Trotzdem wirst du ins Bett gehen!", sagte Kristin und zog den Teenager sofort am Arm von der Couch hoch.  
  
"Genau, in dein neues Bett, in deinem neuen schick eingerichteten Zimmer.", pflichtete Bridger bei.  
  
"Wozu brauche ich eigentlich Feinde, wenn ich sie beide doch habe. Sind sie sich sicher, nicht vielleicht meine Eltern zu sein und die beiden Verrückten, die immer keine Zeit für mich haben, sind eigentlich nur bezahlte Doppelagenten?"  
  
"Also ich habe da nichts dagegen. Bisher bin ich mit dir doch gut klargekommen.", meinte Bridger achselzuckend.  
  
"Ihr beiden fangt schon wieder an blödsinnig zu werden. Los kommt. Mach das Licht aus Nathan. Und du kommst jetzt endlich mit." Lucas weigerte sich das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen, gab dann aber dennoch nach.  
  
Als er in dem frisch bezogenem neuen Bett lag musste er selbst zugeben wie sehr ihm das Geschenk des Captains gefiel. Doch er fühlte sich schrecklich dabei. Die Schuldgefühle waren am schlimmsten. Dann hatte er auch noch ein zweites Geschenk, das Lucas bekommen sollte. Einfach unglaublich. Etwas derartiges war im Leben des Computergenies noch nie vorgekommen. Ist es so, wenn man richtig von seinen Eltern geliebt wird? Sie tun alles und scheuen keine Kosten? Bei seinen eigenen war Geld nie ein Thema, aber sie hätten sich niemals die Mühe gemacht ihrem Sohn das Leben in ihrem Haus so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten. Ihn mit genügend Ablenkung zu versorgen, ja. Ihn mit Sachen zu beschenken, die ihnen anderen gesagt hatten, das er sie sich wünschte, ja. Aber nie von sich aus etwas überlegt, wie sie ihn erfreuen konnten.  
  
Dr. Westphalen hatte recht, er hätte nicht so viel von der Cola trinken sollen. Hellwach lag er da nun im Bett, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, blickte er auf die Decke. Die Dunkelheit wich langsam der Dämmerung. Ach was solls. Er strampelte die Decke weg und schlich auf Zehenspitzen wieder nach unten und raus zum Steg mit dem Vocoder bewaffnet.  
  
"Spielt Lucas nun mit Darwin?", kam sofort der Delphin fröhlich klickend und pfeifend zu ihm.  
  
"Psst.", hielt Lucas den Zeigefinger vor die Lippen. "Wenn Bridger mitbekommt, dass ich bei dir hier bin, ist gleich wieder die Hölle los. Ich soll doch eigentlich im Bett liegen." Er setzte sich an die Kante und ließ seine Füße im kühlen Wasser baumeln.  
  
"Darwin auch nicht müde, will lieber spielen."  
  
"Was meinst du wie gerne ich jetzt ein wenig mit dir raus schwimmen würde. Aber dieser doofe Bruch verhindert das."  
  
"Kann Lucas nicht was erfinden? Muss mit Darwin schwimmen."  
  
"Ich soll was erfinden?", lachte Lucas. "Ja klar, ich erfinde so ganz schnell nebenbei etwas das Knochen sofort wieder heilen lässt." Er seufzte schwer. "Glaub mir, das würde ich liebend gerne. Doch es geht nicht. Wir müssen uns eben damit begnügen, vorerst nur miteinander reden zu können."  
  
Darwin erhob seinen Oberkörper aus dem Wasser und stützte sich auf die Knie von Lucas. "Darwin will spielen."  
  
"Weißt du eigentlich wie schwer du bist?" Liebevoll umarmte Lucas den Delphin, der kurz darauf wieder ins Wasser glitt.  
  
"Hier lag gestern als ich kam irgendwo ein kleiner Ball, vielleicht können wir so etwas spielen. Aber leise." Der blonde Teenager sah sich suchend um, da hatte er auch schon den roten Ball. "Na dann mal los." In hohem Bogen warf er ihn auf das Meer hinaus. Darwin schwamm los und stupste ihn zu Lucas zurück.  
  
*******  
  
Verwundert stellte Bridger fest, nachdem er aufgestanden war, dass Lucas nicht mehr in seinem Bett schlief. Es war zerwühlt, also musste er drinnen gewesen sein. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wieso der Junge jetzt schon auf sein sollte. Es war noch nicht einmal Mittag. Was ihn noch mehr wunderte, war jedoch die Tatsache, dass Darwin diesen Morgen mal nicht versuchte alle im Haus mit seinem Pfeifen aufzuwecken. Auf dem Weg in die Küche ging er kurz auf die Terrasse und erkannte dann warum Darwin ruhig war und weshalb von Lucas jede Spur fehlte. Der Teenager lag am Steg und schien zu schlafen. Eine Hand hing im Wasser wo Darwin mit dieser spielte. Er warf kleine Algenstücke auf seinen menschlichen Freund. Das Bild war einfach zu herrlich. Schnell holte der Captain seine Digitalkamera und machte mehrere Fotos. Mit dem Zoomer bekam er sämtliche Einzelheiten ohne näher heran zu müssen und dabei Lucas zu wecken. Vorerst würde er ihn noch dort liegen lassen. Seine Haut war durch den kurzen Australienurlaub nicht ganz so anfällig für einen Sonnenbrand, damit konnte Bridger sich in Ruhe seinen Kaffee kochen.  
  
"Guten morgen, das duftet richtig herrlich.", erschien wenig später Kristin in der Küche.  
  
"Morgen. Sieh mal zum Steg. Das bekommst du nie wieder zu sehen."  
  
Sie sah ihn fragend an. "Was ist dort los?" Dr. Westphalen folgte seiner Anweisung und sah zum Küchenfenster hinaus zum Steg. "Hat er etwa die Nacht da draußen verbracht?"  
  
"Ich denke eher, er konnte nicht schlafen und hat mit Darwin gespielt, bis er dann dennoch eingeschlafen ist. Die beiden reden manchmal auch recht lange. Unser delphinisches Plappermaul bringt da nicht nur Lucas zum einschlafen." Bridger stand neben ihr und hatte die weiße Gardine etwas zur Seite geschoben.  
  
"Die Sonne wird ihn noch verbrennen, wenn er nicht bald reinkommt."  
  
"Na dann geh ich ihn mal wecken. Diese tolle Szene habe ich bereits festgehalten." Dabei zeigte er auf die Digitalkamera.  
  
"Du bist gemein. Der arme Junge, kein Wunder warum er deinem Geschenk so misstraut."  
  
"Na hör mal. Weißt du was der schon alles mit mir gemacht hat? Das ist auch nicht ohne gewesen."  
  
"Los, hol ihn rein." Kristin schubste ihn aus der Küche. "Ich kümmere mich um das Frühstück."  
  
"Du bist heute wieder ganz schön frech Darwin.", schollte Nathan seinen Delphin. Der Meeressäuger hatte soeben eine kleine Krabbe nach Lucas geworfen, welche jetzt munter über seinen Kopf spazierte bis der ältere Mann das Tier wieder ins Wasser warf. Sanft rüttelte er an der Schulter des Teenagers. "So gemütlich können die harten Holzplanken des Stegs gar nicht sein, dass du nicht aufwachst."  
  
"Nein, aber es ist gerade so schön warm.", nuschelte Lucas.  
  
"Und Darwin treibt seinen Schabernack mit dir. Los kommt jetzt. Kristin macht gerade etwas zum essen und will dann zu Tony."  
  
Diese Worte ließen den blonden Teenager die Augen aufschlagen. "Tony, verdammt, wie spät ist es?" Er hatte sich blitzschnell aufgesetzt und lauter Meerespflanzen und Muscheln fielen von ihm herunter. "Darwin!", rief er empört auf. "Na warte, das bekommst du noch zu zurück." Der Teenager stand auf, klopfte das ganze Zeug von sicher herunter und was nicht abfiel zupfte er weg. Darwin sah dem blonden Jungen nach wie er im Haus verschwand.  
  
"Das hast du nun davon. Jetzt ist er weg.", meinte Bridger lächelnd.  
  
"Lucas kommt zurück spielen mit Darwin."  
  
"Ich glaube so schnell nicht."  
  
*******  
  
Captain Bridger blieb mit Lucas im Auto, während Kristin zu den Picolos hoch ging. Sie wollten anschließend etwas unternehmen, leider wusste noch keiner von ihnen was. Der Vorschlag des Teenagers ins Kino zu gehen, wurde abgeschmettert, da Westphalen keine Lust hatte in einem dunklen Raum still sitzen zu müssen.  
  
"Wie lange dauert das denn noch?", nörgelte das Computergenie ungeduldig auf dem Rücksitz herum. "Die ist jetzt bestimmt schon eine halbe Stunde da oben."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich muss sie Tony einfach nur etwas erklären und das dauert etwas.", meinte Bridger.  
  
"Ich geh da jetzt nachsehen." Schon war der blonde Teenager aus dem Auto raus und marschierte schnurstracks auf das Wohnhaus zu. Seufzend verdrehte Nathan die Augen.  
  
Oben angekommen klingelte Lucas und sofort wurde die Tür geöffnet. "Hi Luke.", begrüßte Tony ihn.  
  
"Was dauert hier so lange?", platzte er sofort heraus.  
  
"Angie hats auch erwischt. Seit heute morgen geht das schon so.", sagte Tony, als er seinen Freund eintreten ließ und die Tür hinter ihm schloss.  
  
"Oh, tut mir leid. Ist Dr. Westphalen deswegen so lange hier?"  
  
"Ja auch. Sie meint Angie würde es schnell wieder besser gehen, da sie sofort mit Medikamenten versorgt wurde."  
  
"Und deine Tante?"  
  
"Rose geht es auch schon viel besser. Das Zeug das dein Doc ihr gegeben hat wirkt richtig gut."  
  
In dem Moment klingelte es erneut an der Tür. Tony sah nicht schlecht, als er den Captain davor stehen sah. "Ich komm mir da unten ein wenig verlassen vor, ganz allein im Wagen. Wie geht es ihnen, Mr. Picolo?"  
  
"Mir soweit gut, danke Captain. Kommen sie rein.", bedeutete Tony Bridger mit einer einladenden Handbewegung. Lucas saß bereits wieder auf seinem Platz vom Vorabend auf dem Sofa. Die leeren Tüten und Flaschen hatte noch niemand weggeräumt.  
  
"Tja, ich bin leider noch nicht dazugekommen hier etwas Ordnung zu schaffen.", versuchte Tony sich beim Captain zu entschuldigen.  
  
"Keine Sorge, nachdem was ich gehört habe, geht die ganze Sauerei auf sein Konto." Er zeigte auf Lucas und ein verschmitztes Lächeln des Teenagers antwortete ihm.  
  
"Dann sollte ich wohl beim Aufräumen helfen, was?" Schon schnappte er sich den Papierkram. "Du musst mir nur sagen wohin, Tony!"  
  
Bridger setzte sich auf das Sofa und beobachtete die beiden Freunde, die schnell den Dreck vom Tisch entfernt hatten.  
  
"Ich nehme mal an ihrer Tante geht es noch nicht besser.", fragte der Captain vorsichtig seinen Crewman.  
  
"Nicht so richtig, aber der Doc meinte es würde schon werden. Doch meine Cousine hat es nun ebenfalls erwischt, bei der ist sie gerade. Soll ich ihnen irgend etwas anbieten?"  
  
"Nein, danke.", lehnte Bridger das Angebot ab.  
  
"Das wars dann wohl mit dem Ausflug. Aber mir ist immer noch nichts geeignetes eingefallen, wie ich Darwin für heute morgen büßen lasse." Lucas saß wieder auf dem Sofa ein Knie angewinkelt.  
  
"Da bist du selbst dran schuld! Ich habe dir gesagt du sollt schlafen gehen und zwar ins Bett, wenn du dann dennoch dich draußen rumtreibst und am Steg einschläfst brauchst du nicht dem armen Tier die Schuld geben, dass es sich seinen Spaß mit dir erlaubt. Er hat nur spielen wollen."  
  
Tony saß beteiligungslos da. Wovon redeten die beiden nur? Schläft Bereits am Vorabend hatte er sich gewundert, weshalb Lucas sich bei Bridger melden sollte.  
  
"Wie würden sie es finden mit einem Tintenfisch auf dem Kopf zu schlafen?"  
  
"Soll ich raus gehen?", fragte Tony.  
  
"Nein ist schon gut, ich denke wir sind fertig.", lehnte Bridger ab. Dr. Westphalen erschien gerade und war sichtlich überrascht Nathan und Lucas zu sehen. "Ich dachte ihr wolltet unten warten."  
  
"Haben wir auch, aber der junge Mann hier hat einfach keine Geduld. Ist soweit alles in Ordnung oder musst du noch bleiben?", fragte der UEO Captain.  
  
"Nein, wir können gehen. Es ist nicht nötig, dass ich noch hier bleiben." Sie wandte sich an Tony. "Ihre Tante und ihre Cousine sollen regelmäßig ihre Medizin nehmen. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen immer mal wieder nach ihnen sehen. Keine Sorge, sie sind bald wieder gesund."  
  
Freudig schüttelte Tony ihr die Hand. "Das sind gute Nachrichten. Sie sind sich wirklich sicher?"  
  
"Absolut.", lächelte Kristin. "Was ist nun mit euch beiden?" Bridger und Lucas hatte bisher keine Anstalten gemacht sich von dem Sofa zu erheben. "Wir bleiben jetzt nicht zum Kaffeekränzchen hier."  
  
"Schönen Resturlaub, Mr. Picolo.", wünschte Bridger Tony, als er an ihm vorbei zu Tür ging. Zusammen mit Westphalen ging er schon vor.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte Lucas seinen Freund.  
  
"Ja, Luke, danke. War eine super Idee von dir nicht erst nach Smith zu suchen sondern gleich jemanden zu holen."  
  
"Weißt du das Wendy überhaupt nicht da gewesen wäre? Sie hat Bridger gegenüber einen Skiurlaub erwähnt. Da hätten wir lange suchen können."  
  
"Damit wäre wir auch beim Thema, Wolenczak."  
  
"Und das wäre?" Lucas steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und wartete auf Tony's Frage.  
  
"Mir kommt es so vor, als würdest du das tun müssen, was Bridger will und scheinst auch noch bei ihm zu wohne. Zumindest habe ich das so mitbekommen. "  
  
"Das stimmt auch." Die Stimme des Teenagers nahm einen bitteren Unterton an. "Du weißt doch, dass ich Probleme mit meinen Eltern habe. Während andere während ihres Landurlaubes zu ihren Familien fahren, bin ich meist auf der Sea Quest geblieben oder in ein Hotel, sofern meine Eltern sich zur Übernahme der Kosten durchgerungen haben. Bridger hat sich das nicht lange angesehen und mich kurzerhand mit auf seine Insel geschleift. Damit ich nicht ständig in einer trostlosen Umgebung bin, wie er meinte."  
  
"Ich dachte immer du wohnst bei Verwandten oder Freunden während es Urlaubs."  
  
"Oh, nein. Da gibt es wieder einige Gründe die das verhindern." Lucas klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. "Gute Besserung für deine Familie. Die werden bestimmt wieder gesund. Ich muss jetzt runter, sonst wird mein Ersatzvater wütend und ich bekomme Hausarrest."  
  
"Lieber nicht. Wer geht sonst Abends mit mir auf Entdeckungsreise in Schwulenbars.", grinste Tony zurück.  
  
"Also in solche Läden bringst du mich nicht mehr rein!", lachend verschwand Lucas Richtung Aufzug. "Wir sehen uns auf der Sea Quest!"  
  
"Werden wir." Tony schloss die Tür.  
  
ENDE  
  
Anm zu Feuer über dem Wasser: Herzlichen Dank an die fleißigen Reviewer Samusa und Kiddo!!! Freut mich doch immer wieder wenn es jemanden gefällt. 


End file.
